


Cass's surprising gift

by kh2os17



Category: His Royal Secret Series - Lilah Pace
Genre: Cass is mentioned, M/M, Mention of Niall - Freeform, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kh2os17/pseuds/kh2os17
Summary: Cass leaves Ben and James a gift.





	

“One of us should be insulted.” Ben said, his hands holding the half wrapped present.

James laughed. He was in the process of taking off his suit and getting ready for bed. All day James and Ben both had back to back engagements. For James, it was dealing with politics, the regency, and the state, while Ben dealt with book deals and charity work. Cass had taken the advantage of them being gone to leave them a present.

“I’m sure whatever it is, she didn’t mean any harm. What is it anyway?”

Ben reached into the box and pulled out a large purple dildo.

James flushed and mentally cursed Cass.

_What was she thinking? What if one of his staff members had seen that or would see it?_

He also couldn’t help but feel a thrill of excitement at the sight of it. He had always wanted to try sex toys. However, he never had the right partner for it. He was too inexperienced to want to experiment with Prakash and when he had tried to see if Niall would be interested, Niall took it as an insult that he wasn’t good enough to sleep with the prince. James had never broached the subject again.

However, in the three years between Niall and Ben, James did consider getting him one, but he had no idea how it would remain private. One night of drinking with Cass, he had told her that he was curious, but never mentioned it again. He must have been silent for too long as Ben turned around to look at him. James flushed harder. He wasn’t sure how to judge Ben’s reaction. He looked slightly shocked and a flush was starting to creep along his tan skin. They had role played before and used some things during that, but this just felt different. He wondered if Ben wanted nothing to do with the toys, if he was like Niall in the respect, that it was either a real cock or nothing.

“Oh,” Ben whispered.

James turned around so his back was to Ben. He fumbled with his tie.

“Just so you know I am completely satisfied when it comes to our intimate life. You are very equipped to please me and I’ve never complained otherwise. To you or anyone else. I don’t know why Cass felt the need to give us a gift like that but clearly she thought it would be funny.”

James felt Ben come to stand behind him, Ben’s arms wrapping them around him, his hands going to the tie to help unknot it. James leaned back into the embrace. He felt Ben’s hardness pressing against his ass.

“Truth, James. It’s all right.”

James sighed and relaxed into Ben’s arms.

“I’m curious about it. I’ve always been since I became sexually active. However, I wasn’t always in a position that allowed me to get the toys. My first real lover, Prakash, and I were so new to being intimate that we just used our bodies to learn how to be lovers. After, university I was terrified that if I ended up getting anything the press would find out and then they would leap to the fact that I’m gay and Niall…”

Ben’s arms tightened around him and James was grateful for him.

“He acted insulted. He thought that I thought he wasn’t adequate when we were together. I’m thankful for that. I’m sure he would have just recorded using toys on me and begging for it.”

Ben tossed the tie and moved to start on the buttons of James’ shirt.

“Is it something you are still interested in trying?” Ben asked as he helped James get undressed.

Ben’s voice betrayed nothing, only the hard press of Ben’s cock pressing into his back gave James the impression that Ben was turned on. James knew he could trust Ben absolutely, but he still hesitated.

“Are you?” he asked, as Ben pulled of his shirt and let it pool on the floor.

“Hmm, honestly you are the best sex of my life and it gets better every day. I have used toys on myself and on a partner. I don’t want to ever do something that would make you uncomfortable or have you do something for me.”

One arm stayed wrapped around James’ torso while his other hand slid down to cup James. He groaned softly and thrust into Ben’s grip.

“That being said, I think you are still curious about trying toys. I’m going to be perfectly honest. The idea of fucking you with that dildo, or me, or fucking me while the dildo fucks you, or any other combination we could think of has made me hot.”

Ben shifted so his cock rubbed James through the clothes and his hand slipped into his trousers. James gasped and pumped his hips desperately seeking contact.

“Other combinations?” James breathed out.

Ben spun him around, shifting to where James was grinding down on one of Ben’s legs and he was against his pelvis.

“Hmm, yes having something inside of you hitting just the right spot while I suck you comes to mind.”

James groaned and pulled Ben into a kiss. He began to push them both back to the bed. He knew that he wouldn’t last long tonight. Their _gift_ would have to wait, but James was okay with that. He was even looking forward to it. As the rest of their clothes fell away James last real thought was to send Cass a thank you note.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I posted in this fandom. I read the books last week and fell madly in love with these characters. This might have mistakes. It probably does. I might do another chapter that is smutty, but I don't know. If you could please review and let me know what I could work on or what works for me I would appreciate it.


End file.
